


Child of Eternity

by KazukiSakito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, Immortal, Self-Insert, immortal being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazukiSakito/pseuds/KazukiSakito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SI! Immortal being try watching over the Naruto-verse from the start. But should she interfere? Or is it when should she? - Abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Naruto, if I did no one lives.  
> English not my first language, so there with be incorrect grammar.

“I am an immortal being, possibly a vampire, but who knows. I been alive for a very long time that I have lost count. I don’t know why I was born into this world, but one day I came out of your pretty red fruit. Which was really strange, because I remember dying……it was from a car accident.” Said the woman. She look up upon the giant tree from where she sat. “I know I’m repeating the same thing day after day but I want to talk even if there no one here.” She sigh and make herself comfortable on the tree roots. “You have another fruit, does this mean there will be another me?” She closes her eyes and take a plunge into her mind. _I must reorganize my memories again._

As she reopen them, she look up to where the fruit is and notice that it was gone. She panic. _No! It’s gone._ She move to get up but fail as the tree started to move as well. _No._ She try to move again but fall over and hit the ground hard and black out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice, while she was in her mindscape for a long time.


End file.
